True Love
by BoonyTheWolf
Summary: These are HTF love stories I will try to write. There will be lemons, No flames. Please reveiw and Enjoy. HTF belongs to MondoMedia not me.
1. Request form

I'm gonna be doing HTF love stories. Or trying to. I will have rules tho.

RULES:

1. No Rape.

2. No Yaoi. (I'm not a big fan)

3. Can be incest.

4. No OCs under 16.

5. Can be groups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You can ask for any OC x Canon, Canon x Canon, or OC x OC.

If ya want to send in an OC then please fill this out and send it via P.M.

OC form.

Name:

Age:

Species:

Appearance:

Gender:

Personality:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest:

And for the story, fill this out.

Couple: (Ex. Boony x Lammy)

Rating: M or T.

Theme:


	2. True love

**This is a contest Entry for Eroticfluff om DA. This is my first Lemon.**

"I love you so much Jessie." he told his girlfriend as he kissed her.

"And I love you Benny." she kisses back as their tongues start to intertwine making it passionate.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"If you are my love." she cooed as she took her clothes off. "Lets see what you brought for me.~" she teased as she unzipped his pants.

"Sorry if it's to small." he blushed.

"Your joking right, it's huge." she blushed as she licks it's length. "It's as big as my arm, and I want it." she then proceeded to suck him off.

"Oh Jessie, that feels wonderful~" he moaned.

She giggled as she continued to deep throat all his length. "I'm just getting you warmed up." she cooed as she stroked him.

"Warmed up for what?" he questioned.

"Lay down and find out~" she said with lust in her voice. "I'm going to enjoy this as much as you do."

He lays down as she instructed. "Now what?"

"Enjoy." she told him as she proceeded to lower herself on his length. "It hurts, but in a good way." she assured him as she took it all in.

"Are you sure?" he asked with worry.

"I took it all, didn't I?" she said as she started to move up and down. "Oh Benny, this feels amazing~"

He moans as she moves, "Your right, it does," now he starts to hump into her with the same rythm as she screams in pleasure.

"Fuck me Benny, fuck me hard!" she screamed out.

"If that's what you want." he told her and he rammed into her with more strength. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes Benny, like that, keep it coming." she yelled out in a sex fueled high. "I've never felt so great in my life!" she then starts to slam into his thrusts as they both moaned with pleasure and love.

"Jessie, I think I'm about to cum!" he warned her.

"Do it, I want to have your baby." she commanded as he emptied his seed into her. "Oh GOD yes!" she scream as she climaxed.

"Jessie, are you okay?" he asked her, kind of worried.

"Never better my love." she assured him as she sat up. "Look at how much you filled me up." she said as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I love you so much my little squirrel boy." she cooed as she kissed him.

"As do I my squirrel girl." he said as he kissed back. "Do ya hope it's a boy or girl?" he asked as he cuddled her and laid down.

"Let's keep it a surprise." she said as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Of course baby." he said as he kissed her head and let slumber take him.

**Here ya go Jessie, I hope ya like it.**


	3. Wolves and Lambs

**This will be my first true fan fic, not counting my revenge one since I deleted it. So please no flames.**

* * *

Boony hadn't lived in Happy Tree Town very long. But when he first got here, the only thing, or should I say person, that made him stay didn't even know he existed. Or at least that's what he thought. Unknown to him the girl he has been watching also is interested in him. They are just to shy to tell each other.

* * *

**(Boony's POV)**

"Damnit, I almost asked her out!" I yelled while pacing around the room.

"What happened" asked Flippy, my best friend who I met when I first got here.

"I chickened out." I told him. "I just wish I wasn't such a coward."

"Don't worry man, you'll do it one day." Flippy comforted. "Just remember, I'm here to help."

* * *

**(Lammy's POV)**

"Oh my god!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"What happened" Flaky asked, she's been my BFF since forever.

"Boony almost asked me out today." I told her with joy.

"Almost?" She questioned, looking confused.

I looked at her then said, "Yeah, I was at the store today and he walked up saying he wanted to tell me something."

"What happened?" Flaky asked.

I look at her sad, "He ran away before he told me." starts crying.

She comforts me, "It's okay, I'm sure he will ask you out one day, he's just shy."

* * *

**(no one's POV)**

Boony and Flippy were walkin down the street when Flippy points across the street to a store.

"Dude, there she is, go ask her man." he pointed to Lammy inside the store through the window.

"I don't think I can. What if she says no?" Boony said worried.

"I doudt she will." Flipppy said as he pushed Boony to the store. "Just ask her and see what happens, I'll be out here waiting." he said as he pushed the scared wolf in the store.

Boony proceeded to slowly make his way to the sheep girl.

"May I help you with something?" Lammy asked as she turned around. Once she saw who it was her cheeks imediately went from violet to red. "H-hey Boony, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I w-wanted to a-a-ask ya somethin." he stuttered.

"What is it?" she asked as she thought, 'Please ask me out, please ask me out!'

"Would ya like to go on a date with me?" he asked her prepared for the worst.

" I would love to." she said as he became speechless.

"Really!?" he asked with hope.

"Of course, I've been hoping you'd to ask me for a while now." she told him with a smile. "Your the cutest boy in town after all." she flirted making him more red then Flaky's fur.

Boony thought, 'Am I dreaming?' "And there are no girls more gorgious in all the world then ya." he flirted back making her blush again.

"What time shall we go on our date then?" She asked.

"Does 8 o'clock sound good to ya?"

"8 o'clock is perfect, see you tonight." she said as she kissed him.

Boony then walked out side to Flippy. "So?"

"She said yes!" he said with joy. "We are set for 8 o'clock tonight."

"That's awesome man." he patted Boony on the back.

* * *

**(Lammy's POV) 6:00 p.m.**

"I Don't Know What to WEAR!" I panicked. "Should I wear a nice dress or dress casually!?" I screamed running around in a panic.

"You still have 2 hours, you'll figure out something." Flaky assured me.

"Your right, I can do this." I sucked it in and went into my closet.

* * *

**(Boony's POV) 6:30 p.m.**

"Tonight is gonna be perfect" I told Flippy as I was spikin up my mohawk. "I've got on my best clothes and got the reservations ready."

My best clothes might I ad is just my nicest pair of camo pants, a black Dickies shirt and my black boots. Wat can I say, I'm not big on dressin nice.

"You look good man." Flippy told me. "She'll drool when she sees you later."

"I hope so."

* * *

**(No Body's POV) 7:30 p.m.**

Boony was whistlin as he drove to pick up the one he's loved since he got to this cursed town. He admits, it does suck dieing almost everyday. But at least ya don't stay dead.

Boony clears his thoughts as he pulls up to her house. 'I hope she likes how I'm dressed." he thought as he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he could hear Lammy say as he waited. When she opened the door, his jaw almost hit the ground. There was Lammy standing there in a beautiful lavender dress that just reached her knees with black high heels and a black and purple choker on her neck. "How do I look?" she asked the dumbstruck wolf.

"Ya look beautiful." he told her while wiping the drool off his mouth. "Sorry I didn't have any nicer clothes." he apologized.

"What are you talking about, you look hot. Plus, it suits you." she assured him. "Shall we go handsome?" she asked

"After you my lady." he told her as he held her door open on his truck.

* * *

**(Boony's POV) Resteraunt 8:15 p.m.**

The entire time we were there, I couldn't help but stare at the lovely woman in front of me. Even as she ate her salad because she was vegetarian was lovely.

"Am I really that beautiful?" she asked as she snapped me out of my daydream.

"Of course, I have thought that since the day I got to this place." I told her. "If I hadn't met ya, I would have left a long time ago."

"Really?" she asks blushing as red as Flaky. "I'm glad you stayed. Because now you can be my Big Bad Wolf." she told him with lust in her eyes. "And I can be your little lamb." she cooed as she rubbed his crotch with her foot under the table causing him to wag his tail.

"Lammy, W-what are y-y-ya doin?" he asked fearful of getting caught.

"I wanna have some fun, why don't we head back to your place after this." she said as she rubbed harder causing him to let out a moan.

"O-okay, let me pay real quick." he told her as he tried to find the waiter.

* * *

**(Lammy's POV) Boony's truck. 8:45 p.m.**

I couldn't help but want him so bad, why did he have to ask me as I'm going into heat. Now we're on the way to his house so I can fuck his brains out. But I'm not sure I can wait.

"Let me see what I'll be playing with." I teased as I undid his pants. I was in complete aw when i pulled his waistband down to reveal a 14" cock. Seeing that just made me want him more. "Lets see how you taste." I said as I put the tip in my mouth getting a moan out of him. He actually had a good taste to him, I can tell he showered before he picked me up because it was clean, but the scent was so strong, I took it deeper into my throat as I hear his gasp and moan.

"Lammy, that feels great." he told me, but I haven't even started yet. I then started moving up and down as far as I could and stroked what I couldn't. "Lammy, I'm gonna cum if ya don't stop," at least he is kind enough to warn me, I love to hear him talk with his southern accent, it makes him even sexier.

"Let me have it big boy." I assured him as I prepared to swallow what I could. He then released what must have been one of the biggest loads I have ever seen, I was barely able to swallow it fast enough. "You must have been savin up, huh?"

* * *

**(No One's POV) Boony's House. 9:00 p.m.**

All you see is a truck pull up with a driver, but as he stopped it and shut it off, you see the purple skinned woman rise up from his lap licking her lips.

"Please hurry, I can't hold back much longer." she told him as he went to unlock the door.

"There, now why are ya in a hur," he was cut off as she tackled him inside and locked the door behind them.

"I want that inside me, NOW!" she demanded as she ripped his pants off. "I want to feel it go all the way."

She pushed him down on the couch as she positioned herself on top of his length. "Are ya sure about this Lammy?" he asked

"The more you talk, the more I want it."she said as she slowly started to slide it in. "Well, I got the first few inches, let's see if I can take it all." she then started moving up and down as she slowly took more and more of his massive member. "Oh god, it feels wonderful." she moaned.

Eventually, she was sitting down to his balls and had all 14" inside of her, now she was ready for the real fun as she started movin up and down at a fast pace.

"Oh god, I want you to fuck me Boony, fuck me hard!" she screamed.

"As ya wish." he told her as he flipped them over and started thrusting into her so hard you could see the tip of his cock poking through her stomach. "Ya feel really good Lammy, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out." he warned her as he continued to go harder and harder.

"When you do cum, do it inside me, fill me up so I can have your baby." she told him on her lust fueled high.

He then proceeded to stand up and slam into her so hard she was screaming his name. "I'm gonna cum Lammy." he warned as he thrusted into her a few more times before blowing his load inside of her.

"Oh god, I can feel it filling me up, it's so much, I think i'm gonna burst!" she moaned as she got filled with his hot spunk, you could even see her stomach growing against the fabric of her dress as it straind to fit over the growing midsection. "My belly is gonna burst!" she screamed as her dress ripped allowing her stomach to finish filling.

"That was amazing Lammy. I've never fucked like that before." he told her exhausted.

"Good god, how much did ya pump into me?" she wondered. "I'm gonna be pregnant for sure now."

"Sorry, I should have warned ya that I cum a lot when I do. It doesn't matter if I just did, a lot will always come out" he apologized. "I'm sorry if ya get pregnant."

"If I get pregnant, I'm glad it's with you." she told him, making him feel alot better. "It feels good with all this insode of me." she said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Sorry about yer dress, I'll buy ya a new one."

* * *

**(Boony's POV) Hospital 9 months later.**

"Push baby push!" I told my girlfriend as she went into labor at the hospital.

"I'm doing my best hun" she strained as she screamed in pain.

"The first one i now out and it is a boy!" the doctor told us as what he first said registered.

"First one?" I asked.

"Yes sir, there is still another in there." he told me.

"Doctor, it's coming!" the nurse yelled.

"Push ma'm push!" he told Lammy as she screamed in pain again. "It's a girl!" he announced as he sat her next to her brother.

"What do the look like babe?" she asked me exhausted.

"Our son looks like me, but with a strip of white hair on his head instead of black and a white sheep's tail. And our little girl looks just like her momma, but with gray wool and a gray wolfs tail like her daddy." I described them to her.

"They sound beautiful," she said as she passed out.

"Go ahead and rest." I told her as I kissed her.

A secretary walked up and then asked me, "What will their names be sir?"

"The boy will be Boony Jr. and the girl shall be Sissy ma'm." I told her as I laid down next to Lammy and fell asleep.

* * *

**This is my second Lemon,l so please review and no flames. thnx for reading.**


End file.
